Royal Guard
by GlitteryWarlockBane
Summary: Magnus works as a guard for the royal Lightwood family of Idris. He has a strong dislike for the whole family, as they have a tendency to be extremely prideful. But when the eldest Lightwood returns from his studies abroad, will the beautiful blue eyed prince be able to change Magnus's view of royalty?


**A/N - So, I was just zoning out one day when this spark of inspiration hit me: What if Alec was a prince and Magnus was his guard? That would be so romantic! So I decided I'd write it down and see what you guys think!**

**Disclaimer - I own nada so don't sue me. **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Magnus groaned inwardly as he listened to King Robert dole out orders to him and his fellow guards.

'Another day in this living hell,' he thought.

The royal Lightwood family; King Robert, Queen Maryse, and their children Jace, Isabelle, and Max, treated their servants and guards like dirt beneath their feet. They all thought that they were _so _much better than their underpaid staff, and they had no qualms about sharing that fact with said low-status underlings.

Well, to be fair, some of them weren't as bad as the others. Princess Isabelle had never called any of them names, actually, she just ignored and avoided the guards and servants most of the time. And Prince Max was only 10, and still too young to be as awful as his parents or his aloof and cocky older brother, Prince Jace.

God, did Magnus hate Jace. Jace went out of his way to purposely make his and his friends' lives hell.

Magnus sighed. There was nothing he could do about it. There was no other job he could find, and at least here he had a place to stay and food to eat. He'd just have to suck it up and deal with the horrible attitudes of the Lightwood family.

Once King Robert was done giving orders, Magnus left to assume his post at the gate of the castle. Not much happened on watch duty. Their job was simply to make sure anyone who wished to enter the castle had an appointed audience with one of the members of the royal family, and that they weren't serial killers, terrorists, or anything along those lines. He stood at his position outside the gates, bracing himself for another day in the infernal summer heat of Idris. Ragnor Fell, his best friend and fellow guardsman, took his position opposite Magnus.

"Hey Magnus, have you heard the gossip around the palace lately?" asked Ragnor as he lazily munched on an apple. Magnus scoffed.

"Why would I pay attention to that? There's never anything interesting and worth hearing about that happens around here anyways."

"Well, this seems actually semi-interesting. It appears that there is another Lightwood prince," Ragnor said, still happily chewing on his apple. "He's been away traveling and getting a foreign education, but I think he's due to come back here to Idris, either today or tomorrow."

Magnus groaned. "Not _another _brat prince to order me around!"

Ragnor chuckled softly at the green-eyed guard's reaction. That wasn't the only part of the rumor he had heard. If what was being said around the palace was true, then this new prince was a beauty. He doubted that Magnus would dislike the eldest Lightwood after getting a good look at him.

"I'll bet you 10 gold coins that you won't be able to resist his supposed charming good looks if he comes," the Ragnor said, smirking sideways at his friend.

Magnus gave a snort of indignation.

"Please. Anyone related to that blonde-haired brat won't have any effect on me. I'll take your bet."

Ragnor grinned devilishly at his best friend. "Oh, it's on."

The two friends spent the rest of their morning chatting idly, like they did every day they had to watch the gate. Finally, Magnus's time was up. He patted his Ragnor on the back in fake sympathy, as he still had an hour of guard duty left.

"Do be sure to keep all of the nasties out of the palace area! We wouldn't want our dear, beloved rulers to be injured, now would we?" Magnus gave Ragnor a mock salute and left his friend behind to find some shade and maybe some food.

A few hours later, appetite fully sated, Magnus found himself wandering aimlessly around the gardens. He didn't really have anything he was supposed to be doing at the moment, so he had decided to spend some time in one of the few places on the palace grounds he actually found enjoyable. Lost in his thoughts, Magnus hadn't really been paying attention to where he was going when he suddenly crashed into a boy who had also not been paying attention to his surroundings, but in his case, he had been intently reading a book.

Magnus stepped back, ready to apologize for his clumsiness, when he found himself staring into a pair of the bluest eyes he had ever seen before. The boy blushed, beating him to the apology.

"I-I'm sorry. Sometimes I get so lost in reading that I don't pay attention to what I'm doing."

Magnus finally found his voice and replied, saying, "Don't worry about it. I was also at fault." He offered the boy his most charming smile, and was rewarded by another flush of red spreading across his pale cheeks.

The boy chuckled nervously, clearly much more comfortable in the fictional world of his book than in the real world.

Magnus was unable to stifle a grin at the boy's adorableness.

"I'm Magnus," he said, holding a hand out for him to shake.

The boy took it with a small smile.

"I'm Alexander. But it feels too formal, so I usually just go by Alec."

The guard chuckled devilishly at him. "Well then, my dear _Alexander,_" he purred, "why haven't I seen you around here before? I'm sure I would have remembered someone as _gorgeous_ as you are."

Alec was now the color of a tomato. "I-I I mean, you, I mean, um, I j-just recently got back here. I-I've been away for a while."

Magnus grinned. "Well then, I hope I'll be able to see you around more often," he said slyly, dropping a wink. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I do believe my friend over there wants to talk to me." He pointed to where Ragnor was indeed leaning against a tree and staring at him with his eyebrows raised and a smug and satisfied expression on his face.

Alec blushed again. "Y-yeah. See you around."

Magnus threw him one last sultry smile before turning to walk over to Ragnor.

When he approached his smirking friend, Magnus raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I told you so," his friend said smugly.

"You told me what?" asked Magnus, confused.

Ragnor just grinned. "So, that boy you were talking to…. what do you think of him?"

Magnus was still thoroughly confused, but at the mention of the piece of cuteness that he had just been talking to, he perked up.

"Oh him! His name is Alec, and he is absolutely adorable!" Magnus said, sighing dramatically.

Ragnor rolled his eyes, used to his friend being such a drama queen all the time.

"Well, you owe me 10 gold coins."

"And why is that?" Magnus asked quizzically. "And how does that relate to Alec at all?"  
Ragnor's grin got even wider. "You see, my dear friend, Alec's last name happens to be Lightwood." He watched in satisfaction as shock came over Magnus's features.  
"That's right; he's the prince. And you just fell for him."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**A/N- So? What do you think? Is it worth continuing? Please leave a review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
